Ingénue
by Winter Cocoa
Summary: Pekerjaan sebagai seorang model di kota besar, tiket keluar masuk butik terkenal, dan popularitas. Sebuah prolog sempurna kehidupan Aomine Daiki, sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang bartender yang menarik minatnya. "Namaku Kise Ryouta, enchanté Aominecchi!" AoKise & AkaKuro


**Ingénue**

.

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Warnings: Boys Love, Strong Language, AU

Pairings: Aomine (20) x Kise (25) ? | Slight Akashi (26) x Kuroko (25)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. All the rights belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All the similarities are just coincidence.

.

**Note: **

Fanfic ini adalah _guinea pig_ untuk tema menulis saya karena bosan dengan tema-tema yang lama, dan karena saya ngebet untuk nonton suatu _tv series_ lama di HBO yang belum sempat saya tonton sampai sekarang.

.

**.**

**Sebuah kisah tentang kehidupan gay di gemerlap kota besar. **

.

.

**Studio 11**— **Teiko Agency**

Suasana di tempat itu sangat panas. Studio berukuran besar dengan orang yang hilir mudik— sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Tak ubahnya dengan seorang pemuda yang berada di jantung ruangan tersebut. Jarak beberapa meter dari tempat pemuda itu berdiri, seorang pria bersurai sewarna api menekan _shutter_ kameranya berulang kali— sambil beberapa kali menyesap _moccachino_ yang telah mendingin.

Jaket kulit tanpa lengan dengan kerah tinggi membalut tubuh— mengekspos lengan kekar dan tulang belikat sang remaja. Dalaman kaus V-neck yang juga _sleeveless_ dengan aksen kalung salib perak— menambah kontras dengan kulit _tan_ pemuda itu. Jeans biru dongker menambah lengkap gaya busananya— memberi kesan remaja rebel namun memiliki kharisma metrosexual.

"Hei nak, apa hanya itu kemampuanmu? Kalau iya, sebaiknya kau alih profesi jadi model selebaran swalayan saja sana!" — diiringi dengan decisan kesal sang fotografer— Akashi Seijuuro.

Manik biru tua memancang pada dwi warna merah kuning, menyalang marah tanpa kata.

Alis sang model berkerut tipis— namun tidak lepas dari mata heterokrom sang fotografer tentunya. Ia pun berganti posisi, memutar tubuhnya dengan sudut 30 derajat.

Sang model muda— Aomine Daiki menghela nafas. Berusaha konsentrasi.

Dan pada hitungan ke 3 menghentak bahunya untuk memposisikan cahaya agar tepat mengenai ruas bahunya. Mata sewarna biru laut itu berbicara pada kamera. Sebuah pose santai— dengan satu tangan masuk ke saku celana, dagu tinggi terangkat angkuh menantang kamera. Mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi menampakkan garis rahangnya, seolah ingin pamer kuasa— tantangan perang non-verbal pada sang pelontar ejekan.

Lampu sorot menyinari tubuh atletis yang basah akan peluh, mengekspos jalinan otot-otot kuat khas remaja dalam balutan kulit kecoklatan tercumbu matahari. Pemuda itu menyapukan jemarinya ke pinggang dan pahanya. Membuat jaket kulitnya terangkat sedikit dan menampilkan otot _torso_ yang mengintip menggoda dari balik _rim_ celana _jeans-_nya.

Membuat decak kagum beberapa kru yang lewat di depan area pemotretan itu. Termasuk jajaran kru wanita yang melirik penuh arti ke arah sang model muda.

"Heh.. tak buruk juga..", terucap dengan sebuah seringai penuh kepuasan dari sang pemilik netra heterokromia.

Sebuah seringai terpatri di bibir pemuda bersurai biru gelap— hanya beberapa detik, namun cukup untuk diabadikan dalam kedipan mata kamera. Ia kemudian mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, berusaha mencapai momen saat _adrenalin_ memacu dalam darahnya. Membuat jantungnya memompa darah kuat-kuat ke sekujur tubuhnya, dan tubuhnya panas akan jilatan udara— apapun selain suhu ruangan yang semakin panas karena lampu sorot.

_Oh yeah_..

Ia paling suka saat-saat ini, saat dimana tubuhnya bergerak liar. Menyesuaikan dengan irama _shutter_ sang fotografer. Jantungnya terasa berisik dengan antusiasme dan ledakan emosi. Dengan momentum terakhir, ia menyapukan pandangannya ke arah lensa DSLR yang sedari tadi mengawasi pergerakannya.

"Yak cukup. Kerja bagus, Daiki."

Ditutup dengan tepukan ganda sang fotografer— sang asisten dengan segera membawa handuk basah ke tangan sang model yang tersenyum puas. Sang fotografer mulai merapikan peralatannya— mengelap lensa dengan kelembutan seorang ibu pada bayinya, kemudian menyuruh asistennya merapikan _tripod_ dan mengemas kembali peralatannya untuk masuk ke dalam jok mobil pribadinya.

Hingga sebuah teriakan — atau lebih tepatnya pekikan seorang lelaki, ya— seratus persen lelaki dengan bumbu feminiminas yang berlebih, berlari menemuinya.

"Sudah kuduga baju dengan aksen tanpa lengan akan cocok untukmu!"

Pria itu melenggok dengan gaya kemayu— sembari menjamah tiap lekuk lengan sang model. Membuat yang bersangkutan mendecak risih karena perlakuan itu. Namun toh sang penata busana tidak peduli.

Mereka bilang— orang yang bekerja di bidang seni itu cenderung bersikap aneh dan tak wajar. Dan Mibuchi Reo jelas adalah satu dari spesies langka orang golongan itu.

Hingga sebuah suara_ baritone_ menghentikan invasinya pada kulit eksotis sang pemuda lebih muda.

"Reo, hentikan itu."

Yang disambut dengan bibir yang mengkerucut sempurna, tanda tak puas dengan mandat sang fotografer.

"Mou, Sei-chan! Biarkan aku sedikit bersenang-senang.."

Daiki hanya memutar bola matanya malas akan gaya genit sang penata busana. Oh tapi jangan salah sangka kawan— dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan orientasi sang penata busana yang cenderung 'menyimpang'.

Sudahkah ia bilang bahwa ia ada di perahu yang sama?

Belum?

_Well_.. ia akan memperkenalkan diri kalau begitu.

Ia— Aomine Daiki, seorang model berusia 20 tahun. Tahun ini merupakan tahun keduanya menjadi model setelah ia masuk ke universitas. Pekerjaan ini diambilnya ketika desakan kebutuhan membuatnya terpaksa mencari kerja sampingan untuk membuat dompetnya tetap hidup.

Jangan salah sangka— ia sama sekali tidak berasal dari keluarga berkekurangan, malah bisa dikata sebaliknya. Namun ayolah— dengan gaya hidup di kota besar, ditambah kenyataan bahwa ia masih seorang mahasiswa yang menginjak usia dewasa, tentunya membuatnya orang harus merogoh kocek lebih dalam. Jas Armani, _sweater_ Dolce and Gabbana, parfum Bvlgari dan lain sebagainya— _you name it_. Itu tentunya harus bersumber pada sesuatu kan?

Dan pilihan itu jatuh pada kartu kredit. Serius— kartu kredit itu adalah iblis terbesar masa ini.

Lihat saja pengakuan jutaan orang yang terus mencandu untuk menggesekkan benda itu terus — dan terus hingga mencapai angka puluhan hingga ratusan ribu yen. Bagaikan kecanduan morfin yang membuat orang terus menggunakannya. Yang ditutup dengan epilog dongeng sempurna, yakni nyonya Aomine— sang ibunda tercinta yang memberi ultimatum untuk menyita semua benda tipis berkekuatan mutlak itu.

Hampir saja Aomine Daiki terjun ke jurang karena hal itu— secara kiasan tentunya.

Hedonisme? Tidak— ia hanya berusaha memenuhi kebutuhannya, semua orang seperti itu kan? Hanya saja standar hidup seorang Aomine Daiki itu memang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

Namun egonya tidak mengijinkannya untuk kehilangan kartu-kartu kredit berharganya. Dengan koneksi beberapa gadis yang ia kencani dan sedikit hembusan nafas Dewi _Fortuna_tentunya. Siapa sih yang bisa menolak— sebuah tawaran kerja dengan kontrak dan bayaran menggiurkan menjadi pilihan alternatif bagi mereka yang butuh asupan dana. Belum lagi berkarir di bidang _entertainment_ seperti model tentunya membuat Aomine Daiki mendapat banyak sponsor busana merek-merek kenamaan. Dan ditambah bonus rasa bangga mendapati bahwa wajahmu diapresiasi oleh begitu banyak orang itu bukan hal yang buruk kan?

_Heck yeah_— sebuah _win-win situation_ yang membuat otak dan nalarnya bekerja secara otomatis untuk menjawab 'ya'.

Setiap pekerjaan memiliki resiko, begitu pula dengan menjadi model. Jangan kau berpikir kehidupan menjadi model itu mudah saja, kawan— kau harus konsisten menjaga _image_ dan penampilanmu. Serta dengan kontinyu melakukan improvisasi dalam karirmu. Tak lucu kan kalau kau berakhir dari model majalah yang cukup tenar— karena orang bosan padamu. Tapi sekali lagi, pamor dan ketenaran— ditambah tiket keluar masuk ke butik-butik terkenal bukan sesuatu yang mudah didapat.

Hasil memang setimpal dan berbanding lurus dengan usaha yang kau keluarkan.

Hidup itu indah bagi mereka yang bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik, _bung_.

Dan sampai mana dirinya tadi?

—Oh iya, orientasi seksualnya.

Profesi model adalah salah satu profesi yang paling bebas dan paling terbuka. _Yeah_.. bisa kau tebak, salah satu alasannya adalah karena bermacam-macam orang berkecimpung dalam profesi ini. Dan Aomine Daiki yang terlanjur menyelam, dengan cepat terbiasa dengan pergaulan itu— yang membuatnya menyadari orientasi seksualnya.

Aomine Daiki— adalah seorang _bisexual_.

Iya— kau tidak salah baca. Aomine Daiki seorang model muda yang sedang tenar itu memang _swing both ways_.

Dan ia tidak terganggu dengan kenyataan itu, begitu pula beberapa rekan kerjanya. Meskipun beberapa orang memicingkan mata dan melirik jijik ke arah kaum _bisexual_, _gay_, dan _lesbian_ toh mereka yang menjalaninya merasa nyaman-nyaman saja.

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa— _there's no rule in love_, namun mereka dengan sengaja mengkotak-kotakkan dan mengasingkan mereka yang memperjuangkan hak mereka.

Hubungan dan ketertarikan sexual mereka yang tidak sejalan dengan norma dan kehidupan sosialita tidak membuat mereka gentar. Terutama di kalangan model— hal itu sah-sah saja, selama kau tidak dengan sengaja saling 'memakan wajah satu sama lain' di sudut remang studio —jika meminjam istilah seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Dengan edisi spesial wajah kesal plus aura membunuh tentunya.

Namun tentu saja dengan keterbukaan Aomine tentang preferensi seksualnya tidak lantas menjadikannya mengumbar begitu saja ke media. Seorang model tampan namun tertarik untuk mengarungi lautan dengan dua perahu itu tentu tidak akan terdengar keren bagi beberapa orang. Apalagi dengan negara yang masih menganut adat ketimuran seperti Jepang.

_Better play his cards safe, wouldn't he_?

"Hei Daiki-chan, kau mendengarku?"

Lamunan pemuda itu terputus ketika pemuda itu meoleh kearah Reo yang menggoyangkan tangan di depan wajahnya. Ia bertolak pinggang dengan dahi berkerut ketika akhirnya permata biru tua itu kembali fokusnya.

"Sedang memimpikan terbang ke negeri dongeng, pangeran?" yang diucapkan dengan sebuah seringai dari sang surai arang. Dan disambut dengusan meremehkan dari si manik heterokromia— musuh sepihak sang surai biru (dari sudut Aomine tentunya).

"Reo tadi bertanya, apa kau mau langsung pulang?" ujar Akashi ringan, kali ini tidak terlalu keberatan untuk mengulang perkataan sang penata busana.

"Aku berencana untuk pergi ke _bar_ yang direkomendasikan temanku setelah ini— _Bleau_ kalau tidak salah. Kulihat ulasannya di majalah, tampaknya _bar_ itu tak buruk juga.."

Diakhiri dengan gendikan kasual Aomine.

"Ho.. ada seorang bocah ABG yang ingin mencicipi dunia rupanya."

Sungguh— betapa ingin Aomine merobek seringai sombong itu dari wajah seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Namun diurungkan niatnya, karena ia tidak mau berurusan dengan gunting merah yang sedari tadi mengintip dari saku sang fotografer— untuk keperluan cuci cetak katanya. Cih— ada saja alasan si _psycho_ satu itu.

"Berisik kau, mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Hmm.. aku tidak bisa. Karena hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Kotaro-_chan_~"

Yang diakhiri dengan kerlingan jijik pada asisten sang penata busana yang berada di sudut ruangan. Membuat si empunya nama bergidik geli. Aomine melempar pandangan simpati pada Hayama Kotaro sebelum menggulirkan maniknya ke sang fotografer.

"Kau? Sebenarnya aku malas mengajakmu sih.."

"Kurasa aku _free_. Toh, ini jadwal pemotretan terakhirku malam ini.."

"_Fix_ kalau begitu.."

.

.

Langkah dua orang bergema di lorong Teiko _agency_, dan entah karena aura keduanya yang memancarkan kharisma dan wibawa— membuat beberapa orang seperti menyingkir dar jalan kedua orang tersebut.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Saya permisi kalau begitu."

Derpa langkah kedua orang tersebut berhenti ketika pintu di depan mereka terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang menuntuk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Binar mata Aomine menampakkan keterkejutan dan familiaritas ketika melihat sosok yang telah bangkit dari posisi menunduk sopannya.

"….Tetsu?"

Sosok bersurai biru muda itu menoleh karena merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Aomine-kun..?"

Senyum langka kini terkembang di wajah Aomine. Ia mendekati sosok tersebut dengan cepat dan merangkulkan lengannya kasual ke pundak pria yang lebih kecil, sedang yang dirangkul pundaknya pun tidak menunjukkan raut keberatan atas display akrab tersebut.

"Hei, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu kurasa adalah saat 'itu'.."

Paras datar tanpa emosi pria yang dipanggil 'Tetsu' itupun memudar sepersekian detik, sebelum kembali ke keadaan semua. Namun hal kecil itu rupanya tidak luput dari perhatian sepasang mata tajam milik sang fotografer beriris dwi warna. Kuroko mengeratkan scarf biru muda yang melingkari lehernya dengan buku-buku jari yang memutih— seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Banyak hal terjadi setelahnya.. Ngomong-ngomong mengapa Aomine-kun ada di sini?"

Dikatakan dengan air muka tanpa ekpresi — namun bagi yang jeli akan bisa menangkap ekspresi tak nyaman dan cara pemuda itu dengan cepat mengalihkan topik. Tidak untuk Aomine tentunya— yang dengan santai terbawa arus pembicaraan Kuroko tanpa sadar.

"_Well_.. kurasa kau belum tahu, aku bekerja di agensi ini sebagai model."

Pria bersurai biru muda itu menggangguk mengerti. Kalau tidak salah ia memang mendengar kabar bahwa pemuda di depannya ini menjadi seorang model, hanya saja ia tidak tahu di mana agensi pemuda bekulit kecoklatan itu bekerja.

"Aku ada urusan di sini mengenai penerbitan majalah bulanan yang kukepalai di Seirin _Publisher_. Jadi aku datang untuk berdiskusi ke sini."

Mengangguk-angguk mengerti akan penjelasan singkat Kuroko Aomine menangkap sinyal dari ekor mata Kuroko yang melirik ke arah Akashi yang sejak tadi tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah.. aku lupa. Akashi, perkenalkan ini adalah _mantan_ kakak iparku— Kuroko Tetsuya."

Melirik sedikit ke arah yang dituju Aomine, Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"Kuroko Tetsuya— kepala editor Seirin _Publisher_ divisi majalah mode, senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Akashi— Akashi Seijuuro, senang berkenalan dengan anda juga."

Menebar senyum bisnis yang biasa ia berikan pada setiap rekan kerjanya, Akashi mengangguk sopan— sekedar gestur apresiasi kepada Kuroko.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tetsu, kau kosong kan hari ini?"

"Eh? Aku memang tidak ada jadwal mengingat hari sudah mulai larut dan—"

Tidak mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat Kuroko, Aomine menarik lengan pemuda yang lebih kecil— padahal kenyataannya lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu.

"Kudengar kau kenal dengan pemilik _Bleau_, ayo ikut dengan kami Tetsu.."

Yang ditutup dengan cengiran nakal khas bocah milik Aomine— Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah ketika badan kecilnya diseret masuk ke dalam elevator sambil cepat-cepat menekan tombol lantai dasar. Kemudian ketika otaknya mulai mengkonverhensi semua kegiatan absurd Aomine, ia sadar bahwa ia berada di kursi penumpang _Ferrari_ merah milik teman mantan adik iparnya.

—Yah, paling tidak ia hemat uang naik trem malam ini..

"_What a joy_.." desahnya sarkastik.

.

.

Suasana di dalam _Bleau_ memang menarik, tidak salah bila sebuah majalah yang mengulasnya memberikan rating 4.5 dari 5 skala bintang. Skala luar biasa bagi sebuah bar yang bahkan belum genap setahun masa berdirinya. Salah satu alasannya adalah tata letak dalam bar itu dan juga suasana khas yang ditawarkan dari _Bleau_.

Begitu kau memasuki bar itu aroma alkohol pasti akan langsung menyeruak masuk dan menginvasi ke indra penciumanmu. Aroma _beverage_ klasik seperti _gin, vodka, whiskey_ atau merupakan hasil kreasi seperti _Long Island, Italian Apple Martini_ dan lain sebagainya— menjadi paduan aroma manis yang menggelitik _nostril_mu— menyambut dengan ucapan 'selamat datang' di pintu masuk.

"Hee.. tidak buruk juga.." decak Aomine kagum.

Seperti yang tadi telah dikatakan, tata letak bar ini adalah salah satu hal yang menjadi daya tarik dari bar ini. Sebuah meja resepsionis utama berada di _lounge_ depan saat kau memasuki bar dengan aksen biru muda bergaris— dengan kru-kru kompeten untuk menyaring pengunjung masuk bar. Tidak lucu kan kalau bar yang memiliki apresiasi baik ditutup karena kecolongan memasukkan anak remaja labil yang ingin coba-coba mengecap kehidupan malam kan?

Sofa-sofa dan _love seat_ berbahan kulit berwarna beige tertata apik dengan meja-meja kecil yang berada di tengah susunan sofa tersebut. Sebuah lampu dengan aksen warna abu-abu menjadi pilihan untuk memberikan penerangan cukup remang-remang di ruangan lantai dasar. Beberapa meja billiard lengkap dengan stick billiard, bola dan _cue_ tersedia bagi para pelanggan yang ingin bersantai.

Meja bar ada di sisi dalam dari ruangan utama, dengan meja bar panjang dan _bar stool_ merah marun berjajar mengelilingi wilayah utama _bar counter_. Rak-rak minuman beralkohol menjadi _display_ sempurna di belakang bar _counter_ — dimana kau bisa secara khusus memesan minuman teman malammu dari _bartender_. Yang menyuguhkan atraksi mengolah berbagai minuman dengan gaya spektakuler dengan bantuan _shaker_ sebagai bonus.

Di samping bar terdapat sebuah tangga dengan hiasan lampu biru _navy_, sebuah jalan untuk menuju ke lantai atas— yang tidak diragukan lagi adalah tempat untuk ber-_disco_. Dengan irama _techno_ dan _Disc Jockey_ yang kawakan sudah menjadi barang pasti bahwa akan banyak orang yang memilih untuk menghabiskan malam— atau hingga dini dan pagi harinya di sana.

Kuroko dengan santai berjalan ke arah _bar counter_ untuk menyapa sosok familiar yang berdiri di sana— dengan seragam bartender dan helai-helai pirangnya yang khas. Menghibur beberapa klien wanita dengan pertunjukannya mengolah _beverage _disertai atraksi.

Jemari terlatih itu dengan cekatan mencampurkan _butterschotch schnapps, spiced rum _dan _maple syrup_ ke dalam _shaker_. Tangan-tangan ahli sang bartender mulai bekerja mengocok dan melempar _shaker_ ke udara, beberapa gerakan seperti melempar dari sela tengkuk dan ditangkap oleh tangan di bagian pinggang dan ditutup dengan lemparan _shaker_ keatas ketika badan sang bartender berputar — sukses dilakukan. Beberapa klien wanita yang terpesona mendecak kagum dan menepukkan tangannya pelan kepada sang bartender muda.

"_Oui (_Ya_), Rusty Lumberjack_ untuk _mademoiselle_ yang menawan."

Aksen Perancis yang kental di lidah, melantun lancar dari bibir sang bartender bersurai emas ketika ia meletakkan pesanan ke meja bar. Iris sewarna _almond_ itu mengerling menggoda dari sudut mata, ditambah aroma _musk_ dan lemon yang menguar samar dari tubuh pria itu. Ditutup dengan kedipan mata yang semakin membius orang yang melihatnya.

—Aomine tidak akan berbohong bahwa ia sempat terpana sesaat.

"Selamat malam, Kise-_kun_."

Kuroko menyapa singkat pada sosok di depannya yang sedang sibuk menebar feromon dengan karisma ala _Casanova_ pada kumpulan wanita di depannya. Reaksi yang disebabkan sangat spontan— manik _topaz_ yang sedari tadi berkilat menghanyutkan dan berbahaya kini terarah dan bertubrukan dengan biru muda sang editor muda. Pandangan mata itu berubah 180 derajat menjadi bersemangat, enerjik dan— segaris rindu berenang di kolam kuning terang tersebut. Benar-benar devinisi sempurna untuk menggambarkan seekor _Golden Retriever_ yang menyambut tuannya di pintu masuk.

"Kurokocchi _bienvenue_! Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu!"

Bartender pirang itu melenggang bersemangat mendekati _counternya._ Melambaikan tangannya ke arah tiga pria muda yang berdiri untuk duduk di _bar stool_. Kuroko hanya mengangguk datar sambil berjalan mendekati pria tersebut. Pria yang identik dengan warna biru mudanya itupun melepas mantel dan _scarf_ yang ia kenakan— menyampirkannya begitu saja di sandaran kursi.

"_Comment allez-vous_?" (Bagaimana kabarmu?)

"_Je vais bien, merci_." (Baik-baik saja, terima kasih.)

Dijawab dengan aksen yang kental dengan logat Jepang oleh Kuroko, membuat tawa kecil meluncur dari Kise. Sudut mata sang bartender jatuh pada sosok dua orang pria yang berada di belakang Kuroko.

"Oh.. datang bersama temanmu aku lihat?"

"Ah.. perkenalkan ini Kise Ryouta. Dia adalah bartender sekaligus salah satu dari pemilik _Bleau_. Dan aku membawa Aomine-kun yang pernah kuceritakan dulu.."

Kuroko memberikan gesture kepada Kise yang disambut dengan senyuman seribu watt milik pria bersurai emas itu.

"Kise Ryouta, _enchanté_! Ah.. maaf, ibuku orang Perancis jadi aku terbiasa menggunakan bahasa Perancis. Salam kenal-ssu!"

"Aomine Daiki."

"Akashi Seijuuro, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian juga."

Dan senyum itu seolah membius Aomine, menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik di dalam tenggorokannya— menimbulkan percikan bara api seolah mulai menjalar dan merambati tubuhnya. Bukan reaksi yang sama ketika ia bertemu dengan para gadis-gadis molek atau beberapa pria yang pernah menjadi teman kencannya. Sebuah sensasi ganjil— yang menarik Aomine untuk lebih mengeksporasinya. Aneh, tapi juga menyenangkan.

'_Hei, tenangkan dirimu Daiki! Tidak seperti dirimu saja_!"

—sebuah persuasi untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Tetsu, ayo kita naik ke atas!" seru Aomine mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok bersurai emas di depannya. Sunguh— saat ini ia butuh sebuah distraksi.

Kuroko yang mendengar hal itu hanya menggeleng ringan. Ia tidak ingin jas mahalnya jadi kacau hanya karena keinginan Aomine untuk berdesak-desakan dan mendengar musik yang menghantam pecah gendang telinganya.

Tidak— terima kasih banyak.

Aomine mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"Aww.. ayolah, apa kau tidak ingin berdansa dan menggesekkan tubuhmu sensual kepada orang asing di atas dan membiarkan tendangan _libido_ menguasaimu?" — diucapkan dengan gestur alis dan tangan membetuk tanda kutip imajiner untuk penekanan.

"Sama sekali tidak, dan untuk informasimu Aomine-kun— aku sekarang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu di ruang bacaku dengan secangkir _vanilla latte_ dan _sandwich_ tuna untuk menemani novel Natsume Souseki (1) yang ingin kubaca sejak beberapa hari lalu."

Aomine memutar bola matanya jengah, kemudian berputar melirik Akashi yang berada di sebelah Kuroko. Tak perlu kata apapun lagi Aomine tahu bahwa Akashi juga tak akan menyambut ajakannya untuk naik ke atas.

"Harusnya aku tahu kalau kalian berdua itu orang tua— _point taken_, aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku mengajak kalian lagi."

Dan dengan itu lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu melangkah naik menuju tangga atas— meninggalkan Akashi dan Kuroko berdua di depan meja bar. Akashi menahan dengusan geli yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat reaksi Aomine. Siapa yang sangka bahwa model angkuh penuh percaya diri seperti seorang Aomine Daiki dibuat tidak bisa bersilat lidah oleh pria berparas datar di sampinya ini.

'Benar-benar pria yang menarik'— batin Seijuuro sambil mengulum senyum.

"_Well_… Vodka Vanilla dengan Coke seperti biasanya?" tawar Kise untuk memecah tensi, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Kuroko.

"Satu gelas _Red Wine_ untukku.." —ujar Seijuuro sambil menyalakan puntung rokok Dunhill yang terjepit di sela-sela mulutnya. Dan aroma tembakau merebak seiring dengan terbakarnya ujung dari batang yang kini mengeluarkan asap-asap dengan bentuk ganjil.

.

.

Dan saat menyenangkan yang didambakan Aomine tidak berjalan mulus sesuai perkirannya— paling tidak, tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Awalnya Aomine sangat menikmati waktunya ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat sepinggang. Wajah manis, ditambah dengan cup D— Aomine Daiki tidak cukup keren untuk menolak gadis itu dengan wajah tak tertarik.

Semuanya terasa sempurna hingga sensasi aneh mulai menyentuh paha belakang sang model. Jemari yang terasa lebih besar dari tangannya itu mulai merambat naik hingga menyentuh dan memegang pantatnya. Meraya terus dan membuat sensasi tak nyaman menginvasi sang model berkulit _tan_.Aomine sontak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pria tambun tua yang jelas-jelas mabuk— kalau wajah memerah dan mata berkabutnya menjadi sebuah indikasi.

—_Hell_, pria itu barusan meremas pantatnya!

"Kau punya pantat yang bagus, nak."

Hampir saja Aomine melayangkan tinjunya pada si brengsek tua bangka tidak tahu usia itu— kalau saja bayangan dua setan yang ia ajak tidak berkelebat di pikirannya. Dan betapa Aomine menyesal mengajak seorang Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena jika ia membuat keributan, maka dipastikan kepalanya menjadi taruhannya.

Akashi Seijuuro memang terkenal seram di kalangan para kru Teiko _Agency_, tetapi amarah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Diseret paksa ke sebuah bar ketika ia hanya ingin pulang kerumah dan bersantai —adalah pelatuk yang memicu _mood_ buruknya. Dan Aomine tidak berani membayangkan kalau ia membuat keributan di sini.

Maka dengan langkah cepat Aomine berjalan menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar. Dan yang menyambutnya adalah seringai menyebalkan sang fotografer bersurai merah marun.

"Bagaimana petualangan malammu yang mendebarkan, Romeo?"

Aomine membalas dengan delikan tajam ke arah sang fotografer, yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan ringan yang bersangkutan. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya kasar di _bar stool_ di sebelah Kuroko sambil mengacak surai biru gelapnya frustasi.

"Kacau, babi tua brengsek meraba pantatku— dan tolong jangan bahas itu lagi."

Hening selama beberapa detik sebelum tawa meledak dari Akashi, ia menjauhkan batangan menyala di tangannya untuk menenangkan tawanya. Tak hanya Akashi, Kise dan Kuroko juga berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Sungguh tidak etis sekali bagi Kise menertawakan pelanggan karena pengalaman buruk mereka kan?

"Kurasa kau harus menyimpan dirimu untukmu sendiri Aomine-kun. Seperti.. apa itu motomu?— '_yang bisa mengencaniku hanya aku sendiri_'? "

Kerutan besar di dahi Aomine semakin kentara saja mendengar komentar Kuroko yang sialnya disampaikan dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi. Namun kilat jenaka tampak bermain di iris _baby blue_ itu.

"Hentikan itu, dan aku minta segelas minuman apapun." decis Aomine kesal sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya— kesal sekaligus malu, dan ia menyembunyikan roma merah yang mulai tersebar di wajahnya.

Kise yang mendengar itu bersiap meracik minuman terbaiknya. Jemari dan lengan lihai itu kembali bekerja. Gerakan yang Kise hasilkan seperti tarian, bergerak meliuk dan sukses menangkap _shaker_ yang kemudian jatuh karena gravitasi ke telapak tangannya.

"_Blue Moon Martini_ campuran _Blue Curacao Liqueur_ dan _Bombay Sapphire gin_ dengan irisan lemon. Kurasa ini bisa membantumu.."

Kedipan mata dilayangkan pada sang surai biru, sambil meyodorkan minuman ke arah pemuda yang jatuh pada tingkat depresi tinggi sebagai akibat dari runtuhnya harga diri. Iris biru tua bergulir pada gelas martini, menjajal rasa dengan indra pengecap yang tolerensi alkoholnya belum tinggi.

Hingga beberapa teguk mampu membuat tenggorokannya terasa tebakar. Rempah- rempah dan herbal menubruk organ lunak tanpa tulang milik sang model muda. Berpadu dengan rasa manis asam segar dari mix _Blue Curacao Liqueur. _

"Tidak buruk, _oui_?"

Aroma martini yang kuat bercampur dengan lemon segar— aroma yang uniknya mirip seperti aroma alami sang peracik. Membuat Aomine menginginkan rasa segar itu lagi— dan lagi. Hingga saat ia mulai sadar, ia telah memesan gelas keduanya dan sepertinya masih akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

"Hei Kurokocchi, kurasa Aominecchi mulai mabuk.."

Kise melirik gelisah pada pemuda berkulit _tan_ di depannya. Pemandangan orang mabuk bukan hal langka di dalam barnya. Malah sebaliknya Kise sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu— sama seperti ketika ia menghirup udara, atau meracik minuman dengan kedua tangannya.

Namun pemuda di depannya ini masih terhitung remaja baru dewasa, masih di batas akhir masa remajanya kalau Kise tak salah terka. Dan lagi Aomine merupakan kerabat— kini mantan kerabat dari sahabatnya Kuroko Tetsuya mulai kehilangan kesadarannya sungguh bukan hal yang ingin Kise lihat.

"Aomine-_kun_, berhentilah minum. Wajahmu sudah kelihatan semerah pantat babun."

Yang disebut namanya hanya menggumam tak jelas sambil terus menyesap minumannya. Sesekali ia akan tertunduk dan melihat wajah Kise— membuat yang dipandang hanya menengelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Hingga akhirnya reaksi yang Aomine membuatnya tersentak.

"Ughh.. aku ingin muntah.."

Mual— reaksi wajar orang yang _hangover_. Kuroko dengan cepat berpindah dari sisi Aomine ke sebelah kanan Akashi— berusaha menghindari kejadian yang sepertinya akan mengotori jasnya. Kise berlari mengitari _counter_ dan berusaha mencegah Aomine.

"Huaaaaa! Jangan muntah di sini-ssu, aku bisa dimarahi Kasamatsu-san nanti! Ayo kuantar ke kamar mandi!"

Kise berusaha membopong Aomine karena tidak mungkin Kuroko atau Akashi yang— uhuk-secara fisik kurang memadai tinggi dan posturnya dibanding Aomine-uhuk— mengantar Aomine yang hampir hilang kesadaran.

Dengan cukup susah payah Kise berusaha membopong Aomine yang—entah kenapa fisiknya lebih besar daripada Kise sendiri ke toilet yang untungnya sepi. Tunggu— Aomine itu masih 20 tahun kan? Yang benar saja..

"Aominecchi, aku akan menunggumu di lua—"

Belum sempat Kise menyelesikan kalimatnya tangan kekar menarik lengannya yang lebih kecil untuk masuk ke dalam toilet. Punggung pria pirang itu menghantam dinding keramik di belakangnya. Kise hampir saja memekik terkejut kalau saja telapak sang pria yang lebih muda tidak membekap mulutnya. Berusaha lepas dari telapak itu dengan susah payah.

"Aominecchi, apa yang—"

Dan kalimatnya kembali terhenti ketika ia merasakan sensasi lembut dan panas mengadakan kontak dengan bibirnya. Deru nafas sang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dapat ia rasakan menerpa wajahnya. Demi koleksi boneka loli milik Moriyama— ia, seorang Kise Ryouta diserang!

Terlebih oleh bocah yang lebih muda dari dia!

Ia dapat merasakan bibir tamak itu meraup miliknya, menginvasi dan mendorong masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kise mencoba melakukan perlawanan, namun dengan cepat lengan pemuda _tan_ itu mengunci pergerakannya. Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya— permintaan untuk masuk secara paksa.

"Hen- hentika— nggh…"

Rasa asam lemon dan rasa manis _liqueur_ menguasai indra pengecapnya, membuat paru-parunya ingin meledak. Ciuman itu begitu kikuk, dengan beberapa kontak ganjil dengan gigi yang bertubrukan dengan bibir— membuat Kise menahan hasrat untuk memutar bola matanya. Dan saat Aomine melepaskan kontak dengannya, manik _almond_-nya bertemu dengan _sapphire_ milik Aomine. Iris biru gelap itu tampak tidak fokus— seakan kabut menyelimuti langit biru itu, menjauhkan batas nyata dari setiap _neuron_ otak pemuda itu.

Dan membuat Kise mulai merasa jengkel dengan perlakuan pemuda yang berusia dibawahnya.

Hingga detik berikutnya iris laut gelap milik pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali saat ia menyadari bahwa kini pergelangan tangannya ada di genggaman sang pria peranakan Perancis. Sebuah seringai mulai terlukis di wajah tampan pria itu. Jemari pucat Kise menyisir beberapa poni depannya dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan satunya masih menahan lengan Aomine.

Menyingkirkan surai yang berpeluh dan menempel di sang bartender muda dengan perlahan. Cahaya samar dari lampu bar memandikan kulit pucat milik Kise dengan cahaya keemasan, membuat Aomine menegak ludahnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah bilang…. hentikan kan, Aominecchi?"

Manik madu itu berkilat menantang, sebuah tatapan tak biasa yang ia lihat dari pria yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan singa buas yang siap memangsa anak rusa. Memancang dengan intensitas kearah safir gelap— sebuah gestur tanpa kata akan perwujudan kuasa tak terlihat diantara mereka. Aomine hanya bisa terkejut dengan _display_ di depannya. Ia merasa seperti baru saja tersiram air dingin, membuat kabut yang tadinya menguasai nalar Aomine dengan cepat menghilang.

_Well, he's screwed_—

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana orang dewasa berciuman, Aominecchi.."

Hingga akhirnya bibir lembut sang bartender mengadakan kontak sekali lagi dengan milik sang model muda. Namun sensasi kali ini berbeda, ciuman itu begitu dalam dan menuntut. Lidah terlatih Kise menuntun organ amatir milik Aomine untuk berdansa dalam dansa sensual milik mereka saja. Lengguhan nafas yang berusaha Aomine tahan menjadi musik tersendiri bagi indra pendengar Kise. Bibir tipis milik yang lebih tua memutus kontak sejenak untuk membisik ke daun telinga sang model. Menggelitik cuping Aomine dengan deru nafas hangat.

"Lagi…"

Bibir penuh dosa itu berpindah menuju leher jenjang yang biasa tercium mesra oleh sang surya milik yang lebih muda. Menggigit dan menandai dengan tanda kepemilikan. Memastikan bahwa warna merah keunguan itu masih tetap mencolok dan kontras dibanding epidermis kecoklatan milik sang empu. Menyuarakan tanpa kata kepada khalayak bahwa ia pernah berkuasa atas sang pemuda.

"Mendesahlah lagi.. Aominecchi.."

Kedua belah itu kembali bersatu, bergulat dan saling berebut dominasi— seakan enggan memisahkan diri. Hingga akhirnya satu lengan kekar Aomine mendorong tubuh Kise menjauh sekuat tenaga. Satu lengannya yang lain menutup wajahnya yang mulai berhias pita-pita merah muda tipis— entah karena efek alkohol atau karena aktivitas mereka barusan. Sekuat tenaga pemuda tan itu berusaha meraih kembali rasionalitasnya bersama setiap molekul udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

"Kau—", geram pemuda itu sambil menahan malu.

Kise yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Siapa sangka sang _panther_ hitam kini mendadak jinak di depan sang _Golden Retriever_?

"Hei— jangan menyalahkanku. Kau yang memulainya duluan _monsieur_, dan perlu kuingatkan masih terlalu cepat 10 tahun kalau kau mau menyerangku~"

Dengan itu sang surai keemasan melenggang pergi meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang kini hanya berdiri kaku dengan wajah yang semerah buah bit.

.

.

Langkah yang tadinya berjalan perlahan itu semakin bertambah kecepatannya saat sang empu mencapai area bar. Membuat bebrapa pasang mata yang ada di sana menoleh pada sang pria dengan helai keemasan yang berlari menuju meja bar. Sontak membuat pria berambut sekelam langit malam yang berdiri di balik _bar counter_ — Kasamatsu Yukio, menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Oi Kise— seenaknya saja kau meninggalkan _shift_ kerjamu! O-Oi.. kau ngapain sih?!"

Nada marah Kasamatsu berubah menjadi keheranan saat melihat Kise pergi berlari ke balik meja bar dan bersembunyi di bawah meja dengan wajah yang ia benamkan di kedua lututnya yang bergetar. Kise dapat merasakan seluruh wajahnya memanas. Sungguh— entah setan apa yang tadi merasukinya hingga ia melakukan hal itu. Ia benar-benar ingin bumi terbuka dan menelanya dari saking malunya.

Kuroko dan Akashi yang melihat hal itu saling bertukar pandang dengan seulas senyum yang seolah bisa menduga kejadian yang menimpa Kise dan Aomine, dan dengan santai kembali menyesap minuman mereka.

'_Jalan romansa bagi kedua orang itu masih jauh_.' — batin Kuroko dan Akashi.

.

Ingénue

(Purity)

.

**END (?)**

**Author's Notes**:

Oke, perlu saya tekankan bahwa disini Aomine dan Kise _belum_ saling suka, hanya dorongan impuls sementara— _well,_ setidaknya saya belum membuat mereka saling suka~ # ketawa laknat. Soal pairing yang _somewhat_ jadi KiAo di akhir itu jangan salahkan saya, saya sudah beri tanda tanya di samping pair kan? Tehehe~

Kemudian soal Aomine menjadi model dan Kise yang seorang bartender itu semata-mata hanya untuk memuaskan _fetish_ saya. Serius, rasanya Kise bakal kelihatan ganteng banget kalau pakai baju bartender fufufu..Saya bermaksud membuat sequel fanfic ini, dengan sedikit memperdalam AoKise dan tentu saja AkaKuro. Benda ini mana Akakuro-nya coba?! *le table flip* Dan soal _background_ Tetsuya yang mantan kakak iparnya Aomine juga mungkin akan saya jelaskan di sequelnya. Silahkan mampir kalau berminat~

Akhir kata, berkenan meninggalkan kritik dan saran lewat kotak review di bawah?

.

Salam,

-Cocoa-


End file.
